plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargantuar/Gallery
This is the gallery of Gargantuar. ''Plants vs. Zombies Zombie_gargantuar_telephonepole.png|Telephone Pole. Zombie_gargantuar_duckxing.png|Wildlife Crossing Sign. Zombie_gargantuar_zombie.png|Zombie Club. Gargantuar.gif|Animated Gargantuar. 167semq_th.gif|Walking Gargantuar Animation. Screenshot_gargantuars.png|Three Gargantuars with different weapons (Telephone Pole, Wildlife Crossing Sign, Zombie). Fther and baby.jpg|Gargantuars and Imps. A Gargantur and Imp with no pupils.JPG|A frozen Gargantuar and his Imp with butter. DURH!!!.png|Gargantuar with butter about to throw his Imp. Gargantuar2.jpg|Gargantuar with a Wildlife Crossing Sign. gargantuars.PNG|Plenty of Gargantuars. Zombie gargantuar head.png|A Gargantuar's head. Zombie gargantuar body1.png|The body of a Gargantuar. Gargantuar.png|Gargantuar with Imp. Gargantuar zonder imp.png|Gargantuar without Imp. tinyGargantuar.JPG|Tiny Gargantuars. ahugewaveofgargantuarsisapproaching.png|A huge wave of Gargantuars is approaching! DS Gargantuar.png|Gargantuar on Nintendo DS version. Cardboard Gloom shroom attacking gargantuars.jpg|Gargantuars in I, Zombie Endless (hacked). gargantuar5.png|HD Gargantuar. Zombie_gargantuar_trashcan1.png|Gargantuar's trash can. smashing.PNG|Gargantuar is smashing a plant. Gar 1st de.JPG|Gargantuar first degrade. Gar 2nd de.JPG|Gargantuar second degrade. Gar 1st de without Imp.JPG|Gargantuar first degrade without Imp. Gar 2nd de without Imp.JPG|Gargantuar second degrade without Imp. Gar burnt.JPG|A burnt Gargantuar. Gar burnt without Imp.JPG|A burnt Gargantuar without Imp. eat Gargantuar 2.JPG|A hypnotized Imp ate a Gargantuar. eat Gargantuar.JPG|A hypnotized Conehead Zombie eating a frozen Gargantuar. File:GargantuarSeedPacket.png|Gargantuar seed packet in PC version. Gar Online.png|Online Almanac entry. Dead Gar.JPG|A dead Gargantuar. DeadGargantuarfrozen.PNG|A dead frozen Gargantuar. Buttergargantuar.jpg|Buttered Gargantuar. Gargantuar ate your brains.png|Gargantuar succeeds in reaching your house on the Roof. fsafaedf.jpeg|Gargantuar Plush. Gargantuar.jpg|Gargantuar without Imp and pole. 175px-Adventure_chapters_boss_24.png|Gargantuar Card. 7148530 orig.png|A lot of Gargantuars in I, Zombie (Hacking used). Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Gargantuarz.png|Gargantuar Zombie on loading screen. 1002335_556718341062044_960460295_n.jpg|Gargantuar Zombie's first official photo. 1098265_555681104499101_416841124_n.jpg|Gargantuar Zombie's shadow from ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Facebook page. PvZABurntGargantuar.PNG|Burnt Gargantuar Zombie without the Imp. PvZAChoosePlantsGargantuar.PNG|Gargantuar Zombie in the "Choose Plants" screen. Note the lack of a pole. Plants vs zombies adventures GARGANTUAR!!!!!.PNG|Gargantuar in the Unlucky Lot. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Gargantuar Gargantuar Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Gargantuar Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Gargantuar Icon2.png|Almanac icon. GargHD.png|HD Gargantuar. 084.PNG|A glowing Gargantuar. Gargz.png|Gargantuar's costume in Feastivus. 5th Day of Feastivus- Gargantuars.PNG|Feastivus Gargantuars in the Fifth Day of Feastivus. HDBirthdayzGargantuar.png|HD Birthdayz Gargantuar Brainz 5.png|Gargantuar's costume in the Birthday Parties. Anniversary_Gargantuar.png|Gargantuar costume in 5th Anniversary Party. GargantuarWorldKeyAd.PNG|Advertisement to beat Gargantuars to get more World Keys. tutorial_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Gargantuar. FrankenGarg.png|HD Gargantuar's costume in the Lawn of Doom parties. About to crush a plant.jpeg|Buttered Halloween Costume Gargantuar about to smash a plant. Non Glowing Gargantuar Eating.jpg|A Gargantuar ate player's brains! Regular Gargantuar eating.jpg|A glowing Gargantuar ate player's brains! Halloween Gargantuar Eating.jpg|A Halloween Gargantuar "ate" the player's brains. HDFeastivusGargantuar2.png|HD 2014 Feastivus Gargantuar. Garg smash frozen.png|A frozen Gargantuar (notice his smash animation effect is also frozen) Dead Regular Gargantuar.jpg|Dead Gargantuar. Valentuar.jpg|Valenbrainz Gargantuar. Valentin gargantuar.jpg|Hypnotized Valenbrainz Gargantuar. HDEasterGargantuar.png|HD Springening Gargantuar (note the butter on his face). Easter_Gargantuar2.png|Springening Gargantuar. Springening Gargantuar the game.png|Springening Gargantuar in the game. Springing Gargantuar.png|Springing Gargantuar crushing a plant. Sem título 100.png|Dead Springing Gargantuar. Easter Gargantuar Eating Brains.jpg|A Springening Gargantuar ate player´s brains. HypnotizedBDayzGarg.png|Hypnotized Birthdayz Gargantuar. Gargygarg.jpg|Multiple hypnotized Gargantuars in a Piñata Party. Vase Gargantuar VaseGargAlmanac1.PNG|Almanac entry part 1. VaseGargAlmanac2.PNG|Almanac entry part 2. Vase Gargantuar Icon2.png|Vase Gargantuar's Almanac icon. GargVase.png|The vase he comes from (Boss Vase). Mummified Gargantuar Гаргантюа-мумия.png|HD Mummified Gargantuar. Mummified Gargantuar Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Mummified Gargantuar Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Mummified Gargantuar Icon2.png|Almanac icon. Snarcoughigoose.png|Mummified Gargantuar's sarcophagus. King Nut achievement.png|Mummified Gargantuar on the King Nut achievement. YetiGargantuar.jpg|A Mummified Gargantuar along with a Treasure Yeti is very rare. Mummygarghitt.jpg|A frozen Mummified Gargantuar about to smash a plant. IMG_0032.PNG|Mummy zombie in sarcophagus waving. garg.jpg|Frozen Mummified Gargantuar about to smash plant revealing mummy in sarcophagus. 082.PNG|A frozen Mummified Gargantuar about to throw its Imp Mummy. Screenshot 2013-12-06-11-19-58.png|Mummified Gargantuars in Ancient Egypt. IMG_0017.PNG|A Mummified Gargantuar "eating" the player's brains. EgyptGargs.PNG|Gargantuar's in The Pyramid of Doom. Screenshot 2013-12-06-17-35-27.png|Dead Mummified Gargantuar. egypt_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Mummified Gargantuar. Gargantuar Pirate Гаргантюа-пират.png|HD Gargantuar Pirate. Gargantuar Pirate Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Gargantuar Pirate Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Gargantuar Pirate Icon2.png|Almanac icon. Yarr, Matey achievement.png|Gargantuar Pirate in the Yarr, Matey achievement. Gargpira.jpg|Gargantuar Pirates in Pirate Seas. Zapped Gar.png|A zapped Gargantuar Pirate (notice the dinosaur skeleton inside his body). Buttergarg.jpg|A Buttered Gargantuar Pirate. Shark.jpg|A shark used by a Gargantuar Pirate, along with the Gargantuar's Head. Foodgarg.jpg|A glowing Gargantuar Pirate. Pirategarghit.jpg|A frozen Gargantuar Pirate about to smash a plant. Gargantuar.smash.frozen.jpg|If you look closely on the Gargantuar Pirate on the bottom, a cloud of dust appears. IMG_0025.PNG|A chilled glowing Gargantuar Pirate. DeadPirateGargantuar.PNG|Dead Gargantuar Pirate. PirateGargantuarDeadWithImp.PNG|Gargantuar Pirate defeated along his Imp Pirate Zombie. 019.PNG|Gargantuar Pirate's in Dead Man's Booty. eeeww.PNG|A Gargantuar Pirate ate your brains. pirate_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Gargantuar Pirate. 2015-05-17 11;03;25.PNG adforPG.png|An advertisement for Gargantuar Pirate. Wild West Gargantuar Wild West Gargantuar Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. Wild West Gargantuar Icon2.png|Almanac icon. Giddyup!!.png|Wild West Gargantuar in Giddyup! Achievement. Screenshot 2013-12-06-11-38-44.png|Wild West Gargantuars in Wild West. GargWildWst.png|A glowing Wild West Gargantuar. DeadWWGargantuar.PNG|Wild West Gargantuar defeated along with his Zombie Bull Rider. 078.PNG|A Wild West Gargantuar ate the player's brains. Branding Iron.png|Wild West Gargantuar's branding iron. cowboy_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Wild West Gargantuar. 2014-10-15-21-41-10.png|A coin sale advertisement with the Wild West Gargantuar. Another Gargantuar Coin Ad.jpg|A coin video advertisement with the Wild West Gargantuar. Dark Ages Gargantuar Dark Ages Gargantuar Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Dark Ages Gargantuar Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Dark Ages Gargantuar Icon2.png|Almanac icon. Hammertime.png|Dark Ages Gargantuar in Hammer Time Achievement. Darkgantuar.png|HD Dark Ages Gargantuar. HYPNOGARG.PNG|A hypnotized Gargantuar. GARGDARKAGES.PNG|Day 10 Gargantuar fight. 185px-Plants-vs-zombies-2-its-about-time-201469232445 2.jpg|Mushrooms Fighting a Gargantuar. RAINBOW.PNG|Dark Ages Gargantuar. Dark Ages Gargantuar.jpg|Hypnotized Dark Ages Gargantuar defeating a Treasure Yeti. Dark Ages Gargantuar Attacking Brains.jpg|A Dark Ages Gargantuar ate the player's brains. dark ages garg.jpg|A Dark Ages Gargantuar in Arthur's Challenge. Dead Dark Ages.jpg|A dead Dark Ages Gargantuar. Deep Sea Gargantuar Screenshot_2015-04-24-18-46-23.png|Almanac entry part 1. Screenshot_2015-04-24-18-46-31.png|Almanac entry part 2. Almanc Icon..png|Almanac icon. DeepSeaGargantuartrailer.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar seen in the trailer of Big Wave Beach. Beach gargantuar.png|A hypnotized Deep Sea Gargantuar. DeapSeaGargHD.png|HD Deep Sea Gargantuar. Ohno.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar in the water. BIGKAHUNKA.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar in Big Kahunka achievement. DeepSeaGargantuarAd.png|A coin sale advertisement with the Deep Sea Gargantuar. Deep sea eat.jpg|A Deep Sea Gargantuar smashing the player's brains. Dead Deep Sea.jpg|A dead Deep Sea Gargantuar. Sloth Gargantuar Sloth Gargantuar almanac.png|Almanac entry part 1. Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-38-18.png|Almanac entry part 2. Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-38-25.png|Almanac entry part 3. Sloth Gargantuar's Almanc Icon..png|Sloth Gargantuar's Almanac icon. 566.jpg|Sloth Gargantuar in the trailer. Hypno-0.png|A hypnotized Sloth Gargantuar. blankimpgargantuarsloth.png|A Sloth Gargantuar without Yeti Imps. deadsloth.png|A dead Sloth Gargantuar. throwimp.png|A Sloth Gargantuar throwing the first Yeti Imp. Eating Sloth.jpg|A Sloth Gargantuar ate player's brains. Screenshot 2015-01-15-18-53-49.png|A coin sale advertisement with the Sloth Gargantuar. sloth gargantuar.png|HD Sloth Gargantuar Sem título8.jpg|Hypnotized Sloth Gargantuar. Frostbiteconcept.jpg|A concept art, featuring Sloth Gargantuar BarrageATrois.png|Sloth Gargantuar in Barrage a Trois achievement slothygarg.png|Sloth Gargantuar in trailer. Sloth Gargantuar Seed Packet.PNG|Sloth Gargantuar seed packet in Raining Seeds. Porter Gargantuar Porter Garg Almanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1. Porter Garg Almanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2. LostGargantuarIcon.png|Almanac icon. Lc94.PNG|Porter Gargantuar in the trailer. HDPorterGargantuar.png|HD Porter Gargantuar. Other GargantuarPinata.PNG|Gargantuars in a Piñata Party. 023.PNG|An ad with the Easter Gargantuar. Kung-fu-garg.png|Hypnotized Gargantuar in Kung-Fu World. Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars A7efce1b9d16fdfa37a30569b68f8c5495ee7b6e.jpg|A Gargantuar like Zombie in ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. PVZASgarg.PNG|Gargantuar in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. 140125s0j6p9it4avli3j4.jpg|Gargantuar in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. HDstoneagegaraganture.png|Prehistoric Ages Gargantuar. Pvzas xyj 03-heixiongjing.jpg|Great Wall of China Gargantuar. Pvzas xyj 05-huangmeidawang.jpg|Journey to the West Gargantuar. GARGELECTRICBURST.png|Gargantuar attacking. Others Sdssssss.jpg|A Gargantuar plush toy. Category:Galleries